Bloody Slender
by XxBlACKATxX
Summary: I'm back to give you more nightmares! This time with a slender story that is sure to scare!


As of late, I'm losing more and more sleep each night. I stay up at night, watching the windows, knife in hand. Not much good it'll do if that thing is real… I guess I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I? It started about a month or two ago with my friend (I'm using another name for safety reasons), Vic. I was just sitting at my computer, watching random youtube videos when Vic sent me a text.

It read: "Check out creepypasta slender man on youtube."

At first I lied and said, "Sure, man." It took me about another two weeks to actually look it up because I was bored. I watched it and it kind of freaked me out to know that some tall guy in a suit with no face has been a myth for a few years. I shoved it to the side as nothing and continued on with my life.

I mentioned to my friend that I had watched it and he said he had been freaked out lately, feeling like something had been watching him. I told him to come over to my place and stay the night if it got any worse. He came over that night.

We mainly stayed up and played video games (he was beginning to act normally again)and we stayed up until about three in the morning and decided we should probably call it a night. Before I reached over and turned the light out, Vic asked if I could do a favor. He asked me if we could record a little something of us for memories sake. I said sure, thinking nothing of it. We made a brief recording, saying how it was just us at three in the morning, "chilling out and hanging." After that, we went to bed and that was that. I woke up the next morning and noticed Vic wasn't where he had fallen asleep. I figured he had already gotten up and was downstairs getting something to eat.

I headed downstairs and couldn't find him anywhere. I called for him and when he still hadn't responded, I grabbed my phone and decided to call him. I heard his ringtone and ran quickly to where the sound came from. He was in the bathroom the whole time. I opened the door and he wasn't using it, he just sat there on this little stool in there. He apologized, said it was just a stomach ache and decided to spend the night in the bathroom.

He went home shortly after that, leaving me to play video games and enjoy the rest of my day. It was quiet for about another two weeks when my friend mentioned something about Marble Hornets and Slenderman. I decided to look into it, and I watched a few episodes before asking my friend why he keeps watching these things that make him afraid. He didn't respond. I watched them all the way through that week and decided to see how my friend was doing.

He didn't respond to any of my texts so I decided to go see him. His landlord told me Vic had moved to another nearby city. I asked if there was a reason and the man said that Vic had been increasingly paranoid lately, staying indoors, keeping out an eye for anything that moved. I became worried about him so I asked the landlord for an address where I could find him. After receiving the info I asked the man if he wouldn't mind me taking a look inside his place to see if he left anything behind that may indicate why he was acting that way. The man said sure but make it fast.

He gave me the key and I unlocked the door to take a look inside. Everything seemed to have been moved in a hurry, as there were papers everywhere and some trash still on the ground. I walked around the place, looking for answers. When nothing had yet popped up I decided to check the outside of the house, locking the door behind me and checking around. When I went behind the house I noticed a huge circle with an x in the center carved into the wall. I couldn't make anything of it so I shrugged it off as some kids messing around. Maybe that's why he was panicking. I returned the key and explained to the land lord the carving in the back of the house and told him to keep an eye out for kids in the neighborhood. They might have been the ones causing it. The landlord nodded, took the key and left.

It was getting late so I decided to go home and rest before looking for him again. I headed home yawning a little bit as I drove. When I got home I started to open the door to my house when I heard someone walking heavily behind me. I turned around and noticed a n owner and her dog walking near the house. I don't know why that made me look, normally I'd just keep heading inside. I turned back to the door and noticed a black mass move inside. I opened the door and held my keys cautiously. I turned the light on and noticed my dog had hopped up on my couch. I told him to get down and passed it off the shadow as my dog running past the window and hopping up on the couch. Shortly after it began to storm heavily, heavy rain and periodic thunder. I sat back on my bed and decided I'd just try to get some sleep. I woke up to the sound of an extremely loud clap of thunder nearby and decided to get something to drink. I stumbled over to the light switch and flipped it, but nothing happened. Great, i thought to myself. I grabbed a flashlight from my table and turned it on, working my way downstairs to the kitchen. I heard a sound coming from the kitchen, it sounded like the suction from the refrigerator door opening. I realized I had left a rag hanging from the door so my dog must have opened it. I rushed a little faster and snapped out at my dog, before I rounded the corner. When I got into the kitchen, my dog wasn't there, the door was closed and there was no rag on the handle. I yawned and realized I was probably just imagining things seeing as how I just woke up. I checked my phone briefly and noticed it was four in the morning. All the same I opened the refrigerator door and the light came on. I set the flashlight on the counter, forgetting to turn it off. I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and opened it and took a swig from it before shutting the door. Suddenly I felt unnerved, like something was watching me. It was a subtle feeling, but it sent chills up my spine all the same. I thought I saw a tall figure to my right but nothing was there so I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I grabbed the flashlight and headed back upstairs and fell back asleep in no time. But right before I fell asleep, I wondered why my dog wasn't barking at the thunder. No matter what I do or how many times I calm him, he always barks.

The next day I got up and decided to track down Vic. I headed to his place but he wasn't home at the time so I left a note telling him to contact me ASAP. I was worried about him. He is like my brother after all.

This was last week.

This week I'm suddenly more jumpy. Maybe Its because I found that same symbol I saw at Vic's old place carved into the sidewalk right outside my house. I decided to pass it off as kids messing with me. I began keeping my window blinds slightly open so I could see where that symbol was to see if the kids return. That was Monday. Two days ago it started storming VERY bad. Rain just poured from the heavens and lightning echoed closely from the forest near my house. I decided to make myself lunch so I grabbed the toaster to toast some bread for a sandwich. As it was toasting I opened the blinds on the window in my kitchen to watch the rain (I love watching the rain fall. Its calming.) I turned around to answer the text on my phone and in the corner of my eye I noticed a black figure walk past my window. At the same time a clap of thunder must have hit a nearby tree, it got my dog going nuts, and the toaster popped. I jumped and looked outside but no one had passed by. Maybe it was in my head I thought. But I had a second thought as I looked at the text. It was from Vic. I reread the words three times before calling him.

The words read: You're being followed.

He answered and said he couldn't talk long but he was coming over. We talked and I asked how he knew this but he said he had been followed too since he got into that slender man stuff. I stared in disbelief but he asked if anything weird had been happening. I told him about the symbol and that night I woke up. He said he would stay the night and have to go tomorrow because of his job. The night he came over, I was far more jumpy . I started carrying a knife in my pocket as a sudden precaution. I was up until four in the morning, not tired at all. Vic had crashed in my reclining chair and I crashed on the couch. I didn't feel safe in my bed suddenly. For me to act that way it was strange. I'm a logical person, I like facts and truth. And for me to suddenly act paranoid and be checking over my shoulder, it was freaking me out worse than this stupid stalker of mine. What the hell is this thing that's following me and why is it following me? And before anyone says its slender man, know I don't believe in him. He doesn't exist. Its just my mind playing tricks on me. But…at the same time, in the back of my mind, if this thing is real…

I have to find answers. Maybe Vic can help me out.

And if you are the one that has been following me, cut it out. This isn't funny anymore. If you stop now, I won't be mad, we can go on our separate lives without ever dealing with this again. But if you continue, know I will find you and I will reveal you to everyone and have you arrested for stalking charges.

If anyone knows anything, please assist me. I've included the site you can contact me at the credit link.


End file.
